Girl
by The Evil Corkyapine
Summary: Kurt's world is shattered as he hears Blaine utter five words to someone that wan't him. Someone that was a girl. "I kind of love you." Kurt/Blaine Before Never Been Kissed


Kurt walked wearily to the entrance of the auditorium, making sure there was no Karofsky hiding around the corner, ready to jump out and slushy him. Or worse.

Blaine had sent him a message asking him to meet at the McKinley High auditorium after school. Actually asking him to meet up was a weird enough occurrence, as Blaine usually had a habit of surprising Kurt by showing up unexpectedly. It was even stranger that he had asked Kurt to meet him at McKinley of all places.

When he approached the auditorium door, he heard music. He stuck his head inside quietly, so as to not disrupt whatever was happening. There, on the stage, was Blaine.

He was with a girl.

She was about Blaine's height, with long black hair, and her clothes… Kurt shuddered. She was also looking lovingly into Blaine's eyes, and he was staring right back.

"…Along third base." They sang in perfect harmony, Blaine taking the melody, and the mystery girl singing a few tones higher than him.

"I may just help you, but I still don't like your face.  
But believe me, I'm not hostile,  
I just want to hear you laugh.  
When I'm sarcastic like that,  
Well it just makes me a dumb human,  
Like you."

The song was beautiful and really suited Blaine's voice, but Kurt barely noticed that, too busy wondering who that girl was, and why she got to sing with Blaine.

"That makes me a human, like… you" The song ended, but the two did not move away from each other, holding hands, and still smiling. Kurt was about to walk in, but froze when Blaine spoke.

"I kind of love you, you know."

"Ditto." The girl grinned, and planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Kurt was frozen in shock, forced to watch the boy he loved pull some mystery girl closer for a hug. It was only when the girl's eyes found his that Kurt regained use of his body. He ran.

"Who was that?" Aly asked, still held close in Blaine's arms. Every time they saw each other, she would get a hug like that, and found herself missing it whenever they were apart.

"Who was who?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"The guy in the doorway. He just left."

"What did he look like?" Blaine asked, breaking away from her.

"Um… Brown hair, weird fashion sense, and a big mouth."

"Kurt…" Blaine muttered. "Look, I've got to go find him. Be back soon." He ran down off the stage, and had almost disappeared before turning back and yelling "And he doesn't have a big mouth!"

Aly just laughed, and watched as her Blaine ran out the door. She sat down on the piano stool, and started playing a Josh Kelly song, as she waited for Blaine to return.

'_I kind of love you.'_ Those five words echoed in Kurt's head, the scene playing on repeat. The words. The kiss. The hug. Kurt had daydreamt countless times of something like that happening with Blaine.

"Well guess what?" He mumbled to himself. "It did happen. Only _I_ was re-casted. Replaced with someone more _suitable_ for the role. Figures."

But it wasn't just that.

Sure, Blaine was in a relationship; Kurt could have lived with that. He really shouldn't have even thought that Blaine could be single, with looks and a voice like that. But what Kurt could not get over was that Blaine had a girlfriend. A _GIRL_friend. All this time, Blaine had been helping him be confident with who he was, giving him courage, and telling him he was not alone. Just the presence of another openly gay student in his life was enough to give him hope. But now it seemed as though the only gay students in all of Ohio were him, and the boy who had tormented him for all of his high school life. It made Kurt wonder if he could ever really be happy.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a noise from behind him. Kurt, trying to look composed, turned around to face Blaine. At least he wasn't crying.

"Kurt, you're crying."

Damn.

"What's the matter, Kurt?"

"You're the matter!" Kurt exploded. "How can you be my gay mentor friend person if you're not even gay?"

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked, perplexed.

"You know precisely what! I saw you in there with that girl!"

A look of understanding dawned on Blaine's face, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt hadn't finished yet.

"You tell me it's all great being gay, and then you-"

"Kurt."

"- tell her you love her, and then-"

"Kurt."

"- you hug her, and sing duets with-"

"Kurt."

"- her. How could you-"

"Kurt."

"- lie to me about something –"

"Kurt."

"- like this? You don't know what-"

"Kurt!"

"-it's like living in a place like this all my life, being-"

"Kurt!"

"- like me. Or was this-"

"KURT!"

"- some big joke for you? Did you even-"

He was unable to finish his sentence due to a large Blaine-like hand covering his mouth. He tried to move away, but Blaine's other arm was wrapped around his middle, effectively restraining his hands, and keeping him in place.

Oh.

"Kurt." Blaine said calmly. "Aly is my best friend. We've known each other since our first year at elementary school. She's come to visit me this Christmas break. Of course I love her. She's like family to me. Don't worry; I'm still very much gay." He laughed quietly. Kurt was then released from his Blaine-trap.

"Um, sorry." He muttered. "I probably should have talked to you rather than running away like that."

"No worries Kurt. It got sorted out in the end. Now, do you want to see why I asked you to meet me here?"

They arrived back in the auditorium to find Aly singing a duet with that Sam kid, with the rest of the McKinley Glee club awkwardly singing backing vocals, obviously not knowing the song. Blaine had asked New Directions for help because, frankly, he couldn't trust his own Warblers to not embarrass him. He had actually only asked Finn, Puck and Artie for their help, but once the rest of them had heard what he was up to, they wanted to be a part of it.

"Um… so Kurt." Blaine began, not knowing what to say. He really should have thought of that earlier. "I want to play a song for you. And you listen. You know?" He sounded like an idiot, but Kurt either didn't notice, or didn't call him on it. He just nodded. And so he began.

"_S__ay, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee you had a funny way, a way about you  
A kind of glow of something new"_

Kurt gasped. He had heard Blaine sing before, but this… It was somehow more _real_ than before. It was amazing.

"Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play  
And the rules we like to use

Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel for you"

Kurt blinked. Surely this song wasn't meant for him, was it?

"The sun telling me the night is done  
Well I refuse to let it stop our fun  
Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again

And kiss, well there's a thought so how 'bout this?"  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
After all we need sweets every now and then"

With New Directions singing the backing vocals, and Aly pulling out an accordion of all things, the sound seemed complete. And it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Mercedes grinned at the awestruck expression that must have been on his face.

"Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?"

Blaine stared directly into Kurt's eyes in that moment, and Kurt lost his breath. Blaine just grinned as he continued the song

_"Well here we are two strangers in a very different place  
Who knows what will happen to us next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

Go, how so very apropos  
A goodbye just as soon as I said hello  
Well all right, I'll see you later"

The laugh that accompanied the last sentence almost made Kurt swoon. He then vowed not to be so affected by Blaine's voice.  
That vow went out the window when the next line was spoken.

"It's true, it's just a fantasy for two  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better

But don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

All those who want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Don't you want the way that I feel for you?"

As the last few notes died out, and the song ended, Kurt was lost for words. Then Aly, putting down her accordion, looked him straight in the eyes and asked;

"Well, don't you?"

"What? You… That was… You wrote that…" Words weren't really on Kurt's side at that moment in time.

"For you? Yeah." Blaine responded, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"Wow… I…" _Come on Kurt, construct an intelligent sentence. I know you can do it._ "Yes." _Close enough._

Blaine looked up from his seemingly very fascinating shoelaces to gape at Kurt.

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"So you'll… go out with me?"

"Yes."

"On a date?"

"Yes."

"Can you say anything other than 'yes'?"

A long pause followed, before;

"I'm working on it. Give me a minute."

"Told you he liked you." Aly said, laughing. She offered Blaine a Redvine.

"And I'm so glad you were right."

* * *

**A/N: So... hope you liked it. I had a few sentences that I really hated in this, so constructive criticism would be good.  
****Also, just random fact. In my summary, I REALLY wanted to say that the five words were "Out. For. A. Walk... Bitch." For any Buffy fans in the audience.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to them Glee-ish people, not me. Also, _Don't You_, and that snippet of _Human_ belongs to Darren Criss, and the unnamed Josh Kelly song (which was _I Don't Mind Singing_, for anyone who cares) belongs to Josh Kelly. Oh, and the title is also a Beatles song. Also not mine.**


End file.
